Doll House
by SandMutt
Summary: Something is inside Gaara's attic and it has taken a liking to the young red head. Fearing for his sister the male agrees to become the creatures play thing. Yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Doll House_

_ドールハウス_

_Chapter One_

_Puppeteer and the doll_

_操り人形師、そして人形_

_When a person dies they should have no regrets in this life, one must find peace, if a person is unable to find this than their soul is to lay in unrest. In some cases if a person has unfinished business their persona can be imprinted on a object or home. Such is the cause of most haunting's. _

Curious eyes looked around the large mansion like building as the owner took the first step through the thresh hold. Licking dry lips he moved silently past his sister and her husband, something about this new home made him nervous. True they had moved from place to place he had lost count of how many time they had picked up and moved, but never once had one of those multiple places gave him such a chill as this one.

Placing his thin hand on the railing of the stairs he looked up the steps, licking his lips once more he began to take the steps counting as he did so.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven , twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty four, twenty-five, twenty..

He went to take the last step but his foot only meet air causing the young male to stumble forward only just barley catching himself, unfortunately he was not able to stop his right knee from knocking the twenty fifth step. Turning around he grabbed his knee with a hiss, he was sure he had counted twenty-six steps he had seen it just before going to take the step.

Rubbing his wounded knee a little longer he stood _'just tired'_ he thought.

It had been a long drive that was it he just need to catch up on a little rest, he laughed it off shakily steps just don't disappear.

"Gaara" being pulled from his thoughts of disappearing steps by his name he looking down the stairs only to catch sight of his sisters blond hair.

"There you are" Temari his older sister had her hands on her hips a smile on her lips and a glint in her eye.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He only shrugged weakly, but gave his sister a weak smile to reassure her that he was fine and just wanted to explore a little. He vocalized this desire with his hands and she just nodded her head and waved him off.

"Don't be off to long now, we're ordering pizza in a few" giving another weak smile to her he turned.

Watching the young red head disappear from view the female let the smile slip from her lips, it had been hard on the young male sense the accident. She just wished she could have her old little brother back.

"Temari?" walking over to her husbanded the female wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his shoulder she sighed softly.

"He's still not talking, I don't know what to do for him..." pulling back she looked her lover in the eyes.

"Give it time he'll come around" Shikamru Nara, age twenty-seven. He was Gaara's doctor after the accident he specialist in trauma cases, it was love at first sight between him and Temari. Or more of she was very forward and asked him and he found it to troublesome to refuse so here they are a year later. Married three months, a large new home and a sick younger brother of his wife's.

"I love you Temari will work this out" leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers, it was soft and loving and when he pulled back he smiled reassuringly.

Rubbing softly a pale hand tried to clean the dirt and grim off the small plank nailed to the door, he figured it must lead to the attic seeing as it was the only door at the top of the second fllit of stairs.

After five minutes of rubbing he could just make out some what of the plank.

Dol Hous

Scratching the back of his head Gaara took a step back '_ Doll House?' _he remembered reading some ware about a place called the doll house but it was in a old history text book in the seventh grade he thought he might still have the book back in one of the many boxes stacked in his new room.

Putting the idea to check that out later in the back of his mind he reached his hand out to open the door, taking the rusted handle in his hand he turned slowly. Click, blinking he tried a few more times, the damn thing was locked. Sighing he stepped back to look over the door again, it was odd that it would be locked he thought all doors in new homes whare suppose to be open.

Looking down at his feet, he step back with a gasp when flicks of lights meet his eyes, he could just make out the shadow of a person moving about in the room. Now shaking in fear Gaara took a few slow steps backwards; someone was in their house. Not paying much attion to how fair away he was moving he didn't notice the stair becoming closer and closer. The yonug red head just couldn't take his eyes of the dancing shadow it almost looked like the owner was pacing back and forth, every now again the other would stop only to disappear from view soon to return to continue it's never ending passing.

_'I need to get out of here' _it was a statement within his own mind and as he turned to do as his thought suggested he took a step right off the first step and began to fall forward.

Sea foam eyes widened it was as if the moment had slowly it's self to a none existent time, his breath caught everything stopped around him. Closing his eyes tight at this point he waited for the fall for the tumble for the roll down the flit of stairs. His sister would be so upset and they could have to take him to another hospital, a part of him wished that he would just die on impact.

_'This is it' _confused when the awaited impacted never came he slowly opened his eyes, but it only took a moment for them to snap open in shock. He was just hanging their it would appear. Looking over at his arms which whare raised he notice fine silver like string wrapped around each of his wrists, another he realized when he tried to swallow was around his neck.

_'What..What is this?' _not a second after he thought this he was yanked back onto the cold wooden floor of the hall, turning onto his stomach quickly he looked behind him eye unfocused he froze when everything came back into view. His body jerked upward he scooted on his butt tell his back meet the wall his mouth open and...

Gaara screamed.


	2. Tinkering mind

_Doll House_

_ドールハウス_

_Chapter Two_

_The puppets tinkering mind, a plot is born._

_いじくり回している操り人形が気にします、プロットが生まれます。_

_It is but our nature to desire eternity, but within this dream is a curse. One can not live forever within their own emptiness, another must fill the void. So the cursed immortal turns to mortals. And so the curse spreads._

He sat with his back to the wall, stealing glancing to his right down the narrow hall. His eyes would lock for a brief moment at the wide open door resting at the end , the object resting against the counter held his gaze and flashed guiltily. It was the cause of his silent scream which he was grateful it was not heard by those lerking below they would have ran up the two winding flights of stairs and then what...

He shuddered at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind, last thing he need was his sister falling over him in a pain worry.

But still he could hold back the light chuckles that slipped past his lips in the form of quick breaths, he wasn't one to scare easy but this was just to much. He Gaara who was feared by many in different towns had screamed over the object just in front of the open door. It was almost ironic that his own reflection casting back at him from the mirror would cause him to scream, he thought about all the people who had screamed at the sight of him.

Now he could add himself to that list.

After the shock of his scare had warn off the young red head lifted himself from the ground, looking over at the opened door once more he began to take a step toured the room but something in his gut told him to stop. He back stepping he moving slowly tell he reached the steps; taking one by one until hitting bottom, he looked up while wondered if maybe he should of entered the Doll house room.

But the sound of his sisters voice calling him name banished this train of thought, and soon the boy was back in the kitchen with his the rest of the residents of the new household. And yet as they settled for dinner he could shake the pulling in the back of his mind that something or someone was watching him.

The mirror reflected everything, and the one watching it frowned deeply he hadn't expected that. Hadn't thought the little one would choose not to enter, it was a bit frustration his impations rearing it's ugly head. Brows pulled together as he rose from his seat he began to pace, walking back and fourth in front of the door he would look out mumble then turn continue the never ending action.

Until suddenly he stopped, bring one of his slime hands up he flicked his wrist causing a blue like wire to shoot out attacting it's self to the door. With another quick flick the door swung shut with a echoing bang.

It had been over two-hundred years sense he had last allowed anyone into the doll house let alone catch a glimpse of the room he couldn't say he was displease. The young male was breath taking, perfect and even a bit sexy; had a kicked puppy look to him. Something was bothering him though, when the boy had turned and saw him and those wide sea foam eyes meet his he something inside his mind started to turn. Of course he couldn't let the pup know that it was another person he had saw, at least not yet that is.

So he craftily put a mirror in front of the door to give the illusion that it was himself the male saw, a commaners parlor trick probably the oldest one in the book, not as old as him though.

No nothing was as old as him it seemed he was a master pieces, perfect. He would be around for eternity and long after that, his body mind and soul would stand against the pass of time.

"Eternity is a long time" he commented aloud. And with that the room began to come to life once more, the dust covering the room lifted as if it had never been their before. The dolls and puppets opened their eyes and began to move about each one doing the will of it's master. Before long everything was once again up and running the scent of saw dust hung heavy in the air, the stranger happily took his seat at the chair in front of the work bench.

He idle picked up his last projects, working slowly to finish it. In honest it was nothing special a simple doll, she would have blond hair a green eyes; the dress he had picked out for her was a lower class outfit from the early 1890's. Only thing really left to do was finish carving the face then add some paint and boom.

How ever it was in the moment when he was just about to begin the right eye socket he stopped and looked up, looking at the wall in front of him a dark smirk began to creep onto his face. The tinkering mind of the resident of the doll house had come to a conclusion, it was not one he had ever expected himself to come to even; no the crimson haired male could hardly believe it but it seemed almost right.

Years have passed and yet the had been up in the room alone, true his works of art made for good company but not to the point that he could continue to live with it. Soon or a later he was bound to go insane... or maybe he already had? Shaking the thought away red placed his fingers gentle against his works chin turned the doll's face to look at him and spoke.

"Who ever said I had to spend enteriy alone?"


	3. Seeing Through a Dolls Eyes

Okay it had been like forever but as promised in my update of Hell Frozen rain here is the next Chapter to Doll House. -pants- This is just straight up crazy.

Once again so sorry!

* * *

_Doll House_

_ドールハウス_

_Chapter Three_

_Seeing Through a Dolls Eye's_

Gaara sat on his bed in his room it had been over a week since they had moved into the old house and he had noted much to his displeasure a few odd things that had happen.

The first being he always felt like he was being watched, not in the your minds getting the better of you type way. But in a way that honestly was making him keep one eye open at all times, he had even resorted to checking under his bed and in his closet before he slept at night but never once had he seen anything but still the feeling was one he could not shake.

His sister and her husband didn't seem to be suffering from this because they went along with their lives as if nothing was wrong what so ever.

The second thing was that he kept find piles of saw dust everywhere, it wasn't large piles or anything but the small flakes keep appearing in his room always in the same spot. He had checked the appear around the pile but he couldn't find the source.

The third and final thing that caught his attention was well as odd as this may be his very own reflection, sometime when he would walk past a mirror he would have to stop and double check.

This being because he thought it saw someone else but when he looked again it was just him the same as always. He was getting more and more nervous his gut was yelling at him to get out of the house and never come back. But he couldn't just up and leave what if there really was something inside the house, what if it tried to hurt his sister.

If anything happen to her the young redhead didn't know what he would do, she was all he had left after the accident. When he thought of this he brought a hand to his head and grabbed a fist full of his hair, eye squeezed shut he tried to ignore the memory.

He wanted so bad to just forget everything, he knew his sister wanted her old brother back but how was he supposed to become that person again? Her husband was trying to help him but it wasn't working Gaara wasn't getting any better and if this continued he was scared of what might happen to him.

Standing he took in a slow breath to calm his nerves, he walked over to his dresser to prepare to take his shower.

Her feet padded gentle down the hall she ducked behind a door as a woman with blond hair walked down the hall before turning into one of the many rooms. The girl poked her head back out and began to walk again he was close now her pale eye moved around her skull as she looked from door to door.

"Temari!" a male voice echoed and the girl froze allowing herself to fall forward to lay on the ground, the blond woman's footsteps moved closer to her and the girl remained still as the girl stopped next to her.

Temari blinked down at the doll on the ground, kneeling down she picked it up. Turning it over she tried ot figure out where on earth the thing could've come from, the man's voice called again and blond girl groaned before walking down the hall doll in hand.  
The puppet master growled low in his throat at having his doll touched by this woman, he turned glaring at the mirror on the wall he crossed his legs the gears in his mind turning to think of what he could do.

He didn't have to think long when the voice of that bitch echoed through the room.

"Here Gaara do something with this will you" the redhead stared at the doll in confusion, what on earth was he suppose to do with this thing. Never the less he took it from his sister looking at the doll he noted her clothes seemed like they were from another time if he were to guess maybe the 1800's.

He did have to admit that the doll was amazing it seemed like someone had put a lot of love and care into it setting the doll down on his dresser so it wouldn't get lost or broken the teen turned shut his door. He couldn't shake off that I'm being watched feeling which now felt worse now than it did before, once more he tried to push it to the back of his mind.

The puppeteer licked his lips as he watched the young boy remove his shirt, pale flesh was stretched tight over a small frame. The immortal found himself wanting to crease that skin it looked soft and flawless, and he loved perfect things.

What happen next caused something to stir a little lower on his body, the young boy was pulling his pants off. A smirked appeared on the man's face as he noted the youth wasn't wearing any underwear, the smirk turned dark when he thought how the boy would have no need for clothes once he was in his possession.

The dolls eyes moved slowly to follow the boy who moved about the room he had just come from the shower, small droplets of water covered his body giving the already desirable youth the appearance of someone who needs to have those drops licks off. The dolls eyes rolled back in their sockets before settling once more to stare at the boy who had moved over to the dresser.

He was so close now the puppet could get a good look at his face soft pink lips, bright teal eyes surrounded in black. Make up? No it was from lack of sleep. Well that was good the boy wouldn't be getting much sleep once the dolls master got what he wanted.

Only when the lights were off and the boy was tucked under the covers did the doll drop down from her place, running over to the door the doll hopped up and down trying to reach the knobs.

Opening his eyes when a noise of something hitting the ground rung in his ear Gaara turned to sit up he looked around before noticed the doll laying by the door. Blinking in confusion the boy walked slowly over to the puppet he poked it with his foot, nothing happen.

He poked it a few more times before finally picking it up, he turned the doll to face him. Looking hard at the girl's face he tried to figure out how the dang thing had ended up on the ground by his door, she was on the dresser yes he hadn't moved her and there was no logical reason as to why she was over here.

"Put me down" jumping he shock Gaara looked down at the thing in his hand it was staring back up at him.

Silence filled the room as the doll waited to be released, the teen stared at it before letting it go he stumbled back his side hitting his dresser causing him to fall to the ground. He crawled back away from the thing that now stood and was advancing towards him, the only thing he could think was.

A doll is moving.

A doll spoke to me.

I'm going crazy.

"Open the door" the creature growled pointing to the knob just out of her reach, the boy only sat there starring at the doll in shock and horror fear written on his face.

"Do it or I'll kill you" the doll moved closer, true she wouldn't do that but she really needed to get back the spell the puppet master had cast had almost run it's course and the doll did not want to get stuck down here.

Gaara stood slowly keeping a good distance from the thing he opened the door and jumped back as the girl, doll thing ran from the the door shut when it was gone the mute boy locked it before rushing back to his bed jumping in he closed his eyes tight, this was just a dream okay he prayer to god it was just a dream.

"I like him, can we keep him master?" the puppet master looked at the girl who had come running into his work shop she looked up at him from her spot on the ground and he smirked bring a hand up silver wires slowly fill from his finger tips, they connected to the girl and her body went stiff before going lack.

He knew the boys weakness and now that he got a much better look at the youth nothing was going to stop the owner of the doll house form getting what he wanted.

* * *

R and R People!


	4. The trouble with little Dolls

Back again okay this is it another chapter I pumped out. Oh um, I don't know what to name our little Doll. Anyone got any idea's? Let me know and if I like it i'll use it.

R and R.

Thank's

* * *

_Doll House_

_ドールハウス_

_Chapter Four_

_The trouble with little Dolls_

She sat in the busy room known as the doll house, everything was moving around and it was quite difficult to find a place to sit. Though she wasn't complaining she knew why everything was working over time in this room, it was in preparation for their new little master.

Taking a look at her master she tilted her head i wonder, what on earth was he working on. When she had returned last night he had grabbed a few pieces of cloth and had started to work non stop.

Huffing she looked at the broom that was trying it's hardest to sweep up all the sawdust that covered the floor, the girl shook her head at how stupid the broom was. She was more important than some broom her master had given her a special order and she was determined to do a good job.

She tilted her head as she began to think more and more about how she could do what was asked of her. Excited to get started she hated how she had to wait until the puppeteer finished what he was doing. It only took about another fifteen minutes or so when she felt her body go lack falling onto the floor and off her max shift chair.

Gaara opened his eyes slowly he groaned at the bright light moving to sit he looked over to the dresser he froze when he saw the doll was missing. Throwing the blanket from his body he rushed over in hopes of finding the dang thing, when he saw it was futile he sighed loudly.

He didn't know if it was a dream or maybe it really did happen all he did know is he just need to forget about and pretend it never happen. He was just going crazy Shikamaru always said that it was normal to have odd fantasy when your reality wasn't a pleasant one.

Staring at the mirror the little doll held her head up high in pride, it was a dress. It was red and came down to her knees, the stockings that went with it where black and white and the shoes were a deep crimson color. Her master had made her a pretty new dress, looking herself over she began to twirl she had to be the most beautiful doll in the whole DollHouse.

Turning she hugged the puppet masters legs "thank you thank you thank you" she cried over and over again. The male only smiled before moving to rest on one knee he looked hard at the doll as he spoke to her.

"Now this is a gift for you. Just make sure you do what I ordered you to if you fail you'll be back in those rags faster than you can count to three" the girl nodded her head wildly.

"Of course! I will not fail" a smirk appeared on her wooden face as it hit her what she could do to help complete her mission. Running from the room her jumped down the steps her dress lifting as she began to take them two at a time, the glided down to the bottom.

Once there she rushed over to the air vent that sat at the end of the stairs on the left hand side, it was just big enough for her to move through with no problem. She thanked the gods up above that the humans hadn't put a new cover over it yet she smiled happily to herself as she ran inside her new shoes making clicking sounds as she did so.

Gaara sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen he really wasn't that hungry but knew if he didn't eat Temari would freak out and he didn't want that. Taking slow bites he looked at his sister she was fixing herself a cup of coffee she had a small smile on her face as she hummed some song that the redhead didn't know.  
Letting his eyes wander around the room he froze when he saw something moving at the top of one of the cabinets.

Shifting in his seat to get a better look he gasped at what he saw, it was her...it that thing from last night.

She was standing there looking down at his sister before her head snapped up to stare at Gaara blond curls bouncing as she did so.

A grin came on the doll's face as she rushed behind the crock pot that had been placed up there for safekeeping, Gaara wanted to climb up there and rip that dolls head off but how do you explain that one?

The doll pushed the crock pot over to the edge of the cabinet top, poking her tiny head out she smiled sweetly at the boy battering her eyelashes as she did so. Pointing to his sister then to the crock pot she brought her hand to her throat and drew it cross, the boy jumped up from where he sat shaking her head wildly.

His sister turned giving him a odd look before turning back to what she was doing before the stool hitting the ground grabbed her attention.

Gaara tried waving his hands trying to get his sister attention but she was too occupied, his heart began to race as the the doll disappeared once more. He couldn't watch closing his eyes he jumped when as the sound of something shattering as it hit the ground, snapping his eyes open he gave a small sigh of relief.

"That almost killed me" the blond had moved over to the stove just before the item toppled over if she had stayed only a moment longer..

The doll grinned before hurrying back into the vents the red head rushed out of the room listening closely to the small pattering sound, it took him upstairs where he could hear the shower running.

Swallowing hard he saw the bathroom door slightly ajar, kneeling down he looked through the small gasp and had to bite his tongue to hold in a scream. That little monster was standing by the tub the blow dryer in her arms she was struggling to get it over the edge of the tub while at the same time attempting to flick it on.

Gasping he through open the door and made a grab at the doll but she dropped the dry and slipped between his legs and out the door.

A hot blush covered the red head's cheeks as he quickly turned as the curtain was open as his brother in law was staring at him confused.

"Gaara?" the boy turned and gave a small smile.

"Is everything okay? Do you need something?" shaking his head wildly the boy back away before bring his hands up.

**I'm okay really...Just looking for something**. Lowering his hands he walked from the room trying his hardest not to draw any more attention to himself, as he walked back to the kitchen he froze when his nose detected the scent of gas.

Running into the kitchen he nearly tripped and fell when he saw the stove was on and the doll looked to be trying to set the whole dang house on fire.

Not wasting any time he flicked the stove off and grabbed the little creature, he squeezed her hard eyes narrowed in his death glare.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch" biting down on the humans hand the doll landed none too gentle on the ground once there she rushed away. When she was back safe in the vents she rubbed her side with a glare, it didn't hurt it was more that he was messing up her dress.

Hands on her hips she bite her lips, what could she do next? Passing back and forth she groaned, yes she had made a impact but she needed something bigger and better!  
Sitting down she thought long and hard.

Gaara was exhausted he had been chasing that cursed little thing around all day every time he turned around the female doll was trying to kill his poor sister or her husband. What was he going to do? The last thing he had stopped was the doll flinging kitchen knifes at the back of Termari's head luckily he had managed to rush over and hug his sister causing her to stumble back and out of harms way.

Why couldn't it just be a dream? He cried this over and over again as he law in his bed, his back to the room he stared at the wall before shutting his eyes he was so tired he just wanted to sleep.

The puppet master patted his young doll on the head she had done very very well getting his point across that he could easily kill off that annoying woman and her lazy husband.

"What are you thinking?" the doll stared at her master big eyes blinking a few times.

"I think it's about time I met our young guest" the doll squealed with delight.

* * *

DODOD YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING PEOPLE AND IT'S HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. The Puppet Master

Okay here we go Chapter Five.

As of questions yes I'm going to put the back story in here it just hasn't come up yet. Also I would like to thank you guys for helping name our little Doll.

Oh um I was thinking of after I finish this story either starting a new story or rewritten Dessert Rose. Which one would you guys prefer? Or you could just request something and I'll go with that lol. What ever way works.

* * *

_Doll House_

_ドールハウス_

_Chapter Five_

_The Puppet Master_

A pale ran came up for the fifth time to swat away what ever was pulling at its owners hair, a groaned slipped past pink lips when the annoying touching continued. Finally giving up a young red head boy turned over to now lay on his right side he slowly opened his eyes only to have them shoot wide open at the sight before him.

There standing as if she owned his bed was his new little friend! The very one he had spent his waking hours chasing around his home, pushing himself back tell his back connected with the wall he stared at her..

The little doll stared at the red head as he moved away, he had fear in his eyes and she felt a little bit of pride swell in her chest at the fact that she could cause this. Putting her best smile on she took the end on her dress in hand she did a small curtsy afterwards taking a seat on the boys pillow.

"Did you like our game today?" her voice was dripping with innocents letting the human know that this little creature really thought everything she had done only a short few hours ago was just a game.

"I enjoyed it, you look so silly when you're in a panic" she giggled hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Seeing the boy shake his head signaling that he did not enjoy nor agree with her, a frown melted onto the girl's face this was soon followed by a huffed ending with her arms crossed over her chest. Small pout on her lips as she tried to give him puppy dog eyes.

"I enjoyed it, you look so silly when you're in a panic" she giggled hand coming up to cover her mouth. Seeing the boy shake his head signaling that he did not enjoy nor agree with her, a frown melted onto the girl's face this was soon followed by a huffed ending with her arms crossed over her chest and a small pout on her lips as she tried to give him puppy dog eyes.

"Let's start over" standing the girl held out a tiny hand.

"I'm Victoria Angel Kasakari!" she cheered happily.

"I just made it up! Isn't it just the cutest name ever?" the boy stared at Victoria with his mouth slightly open, she was joking right? She could not really think that he would just forgive her for everything she had done and shake her hand did she? Something in Gaara's gut told him that yes she did.

Bring a hand up the boy swiped at the doll causing her to stumbled back and fall from his bed, the sound of small frame hitting the ground echoed in the silence of the room and Gaara was not going to waste a moment. Crawling to the end of the bed he nearly fell over in his haste to the door, regaining his footing it took only two large steps and he was in front of his exit.

Grabbing the brass knob in his hand he turned it sharply but froze when it wouldn't open, panic welled it his chest and he began to pull harder and harder. Bring a fist up he was about to start banging so that Temari and Shikamaru would hear but stopped when the dolls spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I mean if you did I would have to do something very very bad" swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat Gaara turned to stare at the girl only to see she was no long by his bed but by the vent.

One foot was on the wooden floor the other in the vent she was in a position where she could easily disappear into the dark metal tube before the red head could stop her.

"Now I'm going to let you open the door, and you just follow me" walking head high Victoria smiled happily as she knocked gently on the door it came right open and she slipped out.

Gaara holding his breath followed much to his displeasure the little creature, she lead him down the hall once there they took a left then right and finally ended at the stairs the redhead had refused to go near mostly because every time he got close he got a bad feeling and right and this moment that feeling was ten times worse.

_"Up, Up, Up"_ Victoria sang happily.

_"Up we go~"_

_"How many steps to go~"_

_"Count them as we go~"_

_"One, two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten_~" the song continued until the pair had reached the top and before the young mute sat the door to the Doll House.

"That was a lot of steps that we just counted but here we go Master is waiting" the master sat with his back to the door he was staring intently at his newest work of art, it was a small collar no something he would normally do but this was a special exception.

Its base color would be black while flicks of red would decorate it random, also his favorite thing about the item was a small scorpion charm. The puppeteer grinned at his own little mark of ownership.

"Master" blinking in annoyance at being pulled from his hungry thought of the boy he turned to glare at Victoria.

"Oh master don't glare like that I brought you little master" turning the doll brought a hand up in the arm pushing her small hips out as she did so. She kind of mirror one of those girls on the commercial you know the ones who try to sell you stuff, or maybe a game show girl.

Gaara gasped as he stared at the man who he had no clue was living in his attic, he thought back to the last time he was here and realized that it wasn't himself he had seen it was this weird-o.

Making a face the red head turned to run from the room, he need to get downstair to his sister and tell her about the freak in the attic and then they could call the cops and all this would be gone and in the past.

Yeah that sounded good that was before he ran smack into the a plane wall where the door once sat, the impact caused him to stumble back where tripping over his to long pant.

Gaara crash to the floor and growled inward when he hear Victoria laughing he would've loved to turn and tear that grin from her face but he had more important thing at the moment.

Like turning around and crawling away from the man who was now giving him a very amused look.

**What do you want from me?** the doll master blinked at the hand movements.

Browse pulling together he waved his hand at a puppet who was dressed in a school uniform the human didn't recognized, this puppet also had a pair of round glasses on.

"Translate" the voice was cold but had a after effect of sending shivers down the boy's back.

"He wishes to know what you want from him master" the new doll bowed slowly the nervous air he had about him just oddly seemed to fit.

"What I want?" the older red head tilted his head to the side he looked to be thinking that was until his face broke into a grin.

"You" he purred.

**You can't have me!**

"You don't seem to understand me little one, you see if you don't do what I want" he pointed to young Victoria.

"My little Angel with kill your sister and her husband" Gaara's eyes widened in horror a small whimper forcing itself from the back of his throat, he didn't want anything to happen to his sister she was all he had left.

He shook his head wildly he could feel himself trembling and had to curse mentally at his own weakness, he was stronger than this.. at least once he was.

"You know I can do it" plan simple and to the point.

The puppet master stood up grabbed the collar and threw it at the boy, he ordered him to put it on he wanted everyone to know who the boy belonged to that being him.

When the youth held the item in his hand and showed no sign of doing as he was told the puppet master grew impatient.

"Victoria" he hissed the girl was seated on a pile of wooden boards but at the sound of her master she turned to him at full attention, just one look and she knew what he wanted. Hopping down she couldn't stop herself from grinning from ear to ear.

Running over to stand beside Gaara she tapped the wall three times, a small door appeared one just big enough only for her.

**Please no**- grabbing the item Gaara quickly put it on he gasped when it clipped by itself afterwards tighten to hug his neck snugly.

"See that wasn't so hard" walking over to the boy the man kneeled to look him over up close and personal for the first time, smirking he grabbed the red head's chin between his pointer finger and thumb.

Lowering his head he pressed his lips to the mutes.

The kiss was rough as he rubbed his lips against the soft ones below, slipping his tongue out he licked the other's lips but when they refused to open he grew once more his impatiens rearing its ugly head.

Opening his mouth to reveal his teeth he bite down on Gaara's lip with his canines, splitting the lip and causing it to bleed he found the taste of the youths blood to be just what he need to fuel his desires nearly sending him into a frenzy. (Sasori is not a Vampire lol)

Gaara opened his lips in response to the pain and gagged at the taste of copper that flooded his mouth that and not to mention the hot tongue that was running all over his teeth, gums and not to mention rubbing his own moist muscle teasing it to come and play in the battle of the mouth.

Victoria watched with a happy smile on her face, finally her master and her soon to be little master where together she had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from giggling loudly a small pink blush on her cheeks. Blinking when she felt her master inside her own head the girl listened closely before smiling , climbing onto the older gentleman's back she stood on his shoulder.

Air, he need air. Bring his hands up the mute tried to push the other off him but it wasn't working, instead he tried to pull as much air into his lungs as was possible through his nose.

But found it not to be possible seafoam green eyes widened in horror as his nose was plugged shut looking over at the little demon he began to struggle but the lack of air was starting to get to him.

Where they trying to kill him?

Blood and saliva ran river down the puppet masters chin as he pressed harder into the mute stealing all movement that and he grabbed the boy's wrist pinning them to the wall. He loved this one he was fighting and wiggling and he tastes so good, and the older red head just wanted to have him here and now.

He could hear Gaara's lungs scream for air, the sound of his heart rate slowing down let the dollhouse owner know that it would only be a little long before..

Pulling away he stared at the child that now lay slumped against the wall, bring a hand up he wiped his chin clean on the back of said item.

"Master?" Victoria asked from his shoulder.

"Yes my little Angel?" sitting down she stared at the boy.

There was silence for a moment before she turned and hugged her master around his neck while snuggled her face into the area just behind his ear.

"Do you need anything else from me?" blinking her master shook with laughter, he grabbed the doll around her waist slowly he sat her down on his new pet's lap.

"Of course I do, you're going to spend every waking moment with this one" the look on her face was one of pure joy.

"You're going to make sure he doesn't try to do anything I wouldn't approve of, also make sure no one tries to move in on what mine" something dark and predatory came over the man's face his eyes which were normally an odd shade brown flash for just a second a crimson red.

* * *

R and R and if you like this story please also check out.

Hell Frozen Rain is a Dei/Saso.

White Rabbit has Oc Charecter I thought I would make one of those -shrugs-

Dessert rose (Could be rewritten it was my first story ever)

Destiny (Saso/Gaa)

Taiyou No Hana is also Saso/Gaa and I've been thinking of written another Chapter but not to sure.

Thank you! Man this shit is about to get so good, -cheers-


	6. Never a moment peace with doll's

Chapter Six man I'm just pumping these things out lol. Anyway no Gaara's not dead through that out their, ever play that game where you choke your friend so they black out? It was really popular when I was younger (Don't do this please cause you can actually die from it) but yeah so kind of like that I suppose.

* * *

_Doll House_

_ドールハウス_

_Chapter Six_

_Never a moment of peace when dealing with Dolls_

I'm not doing it, it's not going to happen, no way in hell. Absolutely not no no no no no no don't even think it, why am I even arguing with myself it's not going to happen. No you can make that cute face tell the world ends but it's not going to happen.

Yes all these thoughts seemed good, and he really did mean it. There was no way that it was going to happen but as he sat on the bus ride to his new school he found that all his protests were in vain.

Glancing over at his bag that sat innocently in the seat beside him he couldn't stop the glare it was one of his well known death glares and it would normally make a person think twice but it wasn't a person he was dealing with. The flap on his bag was slightly up do to the head that was peeking out to see out the bus, the owner of this head had wide green eyes as she had never seen anything like what she was seeing now.

It was very exciting for her, though she still had to keep out of sight she figured the other guys at this place called school would not be kind to her if they saw a young teenager walking around with a doll.

Gaara sighed as the bus pulled into the school, taking the bag he slung it over his shoulder a small part of him smiled when he heard a yelp from within meaning one of his books probably knocked that little doll good. Walking from the bus into his school he already knew where most his classes where he had come with Termari only a few days ago to be shown around, he didn't see why he had to have a student aid help him.

"Gaara!" Someone yelled causing the redhead to freeze turning slowly he raised a brow at the much to excited blond before him.

"Oh I'm Naruto I'm not really a student aid but I'm the only one who knows sign laughe so i'll be helping you around today" Victoira stared at this newcomer his hand was on her little masters shoulder and this made her growl deep in her throat.

'No one touched little master no one but bigger master' with this thought in mind the girl snapped her fingers together the collar around the redheads neck tighten violently which caused the boy to take a step away from Naruto. When a good distance was given the doll snapped her fingers again collar going slack once more.

"Let that be a warning" she hissed while punching the book that kept rubbing against her.

Naruto stared at the new kid with a odd look on his face, it was one of confusion and interested. He had never meet someone like him before he thanked every god he knew for his father's desire for him to take up sign language.

* * *

The puppet master sat in his work room a bored look on his face, now that he had gotten a taste of the young boy he wanted more and nothing seemed to state the hungry. He had tried to work on a doll but it nearly turned out looking like the boy so he stopped and through it to the side, he did not want a substituent he wanted the real thing.

"Victoria!" he growled.

"Bring Gaara to the Dollhouse when he returns home" he grinned happily at the fact that he would see his little pet very soon, he glanced to the old clock that hung on the wall. It was 1:45 only another two hours to go.

* * *

Maybe he was cursed, yeah that seemed like a good thought messed up things had been happening to him his whole life was he could understand why they would stop now. His cheeks flushed a bright red it almost matched his hair as he changed into his gym clothes, it wasn't that he was shy or anything it was more that well how to put this simply.

There was a freaking evil demon doll in his bag who at this very moment was poking her head out and staring down everyone within the locker room, now this wouldn't be to bad what was the worst thing in this situation was that anytime someone looked his way or even got to close to him the collar on his neck would tighten warning him to move to the side or hide himself so no one could see him body.

Glancing over his shoulder as the room cleared out the red head kneeled down taking the flap in hand he flipped it to reveal a very annoyed looking Victoria.

"What's wrong with you?" she demand. Taken back by this the human shot the doll a glare, there was a lot wrong with him but none of that was her business.

"Letting those gross nasty boys look at you, you have master waiting for you at home he's all you'll ever need" Gaara gave her a look that said your master can up and die.

"I'm just saying, if your teenage hormones are so crazy right now I will inform master right away and then he can take care of it for you" she hummed at the thought an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh yes I can picture it now, master will sneak in your room once your Sister and her husband fall asleep. Once their he'll creep over to the bed silently of course" she make a face as if thinking.

"Yeah you're gonna be asleep but that will be okay because master will lean over slowly and press his lips to yours he'll run his hand down to your member and once there he palms it with his hand making it become hard, you'll moan quiet in your sleep as you take in the feeling" she giggled she seemed unfazed by what she was saying it was almost as if this was everyday talk for the doll.

"You'll began to stir and once you become fully aware of what's happening you'll moan nice and loud for master. Then you'll wrap your arms around his neck pulling him down and into another kiss then you'll beg him to fuc-"

"Hey Gaara you still in here?" jumping said boy tried to wide the blush off his cheeks while throwing his bag into the open locker Victoria groaned when the book she had been fighting with for most the day landed none to gently on top of her.

* * *

"Oh your home Gaara" Termari turned to stare at her younger brother as he entered the house, he slipped his shoes off and made to head upstairs but was stopped by his sister grabbing his arm.

"I want to hear about your day at school...did you make any friends?" he shook his head.

"Enjoy your classes?" another shake.

"Gaara please try to.." she didn't finsh her secntce what was she going to say? Try to act normal. Try to make friends. Try to act like what happen didn't happen. Try to be the real Gaara and not this silent boy before her?

**I'm going upstairs I want to lay down i'm tired**. she wanted to protest but couldn't bring herself to do so. With a sigh of defeat she watched her brother climb the steps she took at the bottom until he disappeared from her sight.

"Just give it time" a voice said. Termari turned with a look of angry on her face, he kept saying that give it time give it time well time has gone and he wasn't getting any better.

"I know what your think just remember he doesn't have to be in the clinic anymore" she opened her mouth to snap back but stopped. Her husband was right her brother was getting a little better now, he didn't have to be watched 24/7 and he was sleeping more the nightmares not comeing so frequently as they used to.

"I'm sorry" Shikmaru walked over to his wife, pulling her to his chest he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

"Master has been waiting all day" Victoria state once free from that horrible thing known as a backpack. She rushed to the staircase and began to climb with a speed that was shocking for her small size.

"MASTER!" her small voice yelled once the pair was inside the room, Gaara watched her run over to the man and climb the chair to sit on the workbench.

"Ah Gaara so happy you came" not that you had a choice. Biting his lip the mute watch the man closely he wasn't going to let him corner him like he did the night before.

"You look nervous" stateing a fact.

**Why wouldn't I be?**

"Gaara you'll find that if you just except this that it will be so much more easier and pleasurable for you" a blush painted his cheeks at the double meaning of the words. That and he recalled what that little monster had said in the lockerroom.

"Now come here I want to play a little game with you" the look in his man's eye made the redhead freeze to the spot, he saw that the other was growing impatient he knew this by the look he shot Victoria.

Gathering together what ever courage he had Gaara walked slowly over to the doll maker once he was within arms length he was pulled against the other's chest and seeing how the stranger didn't stand the mute found himself standing between the other's spread legs.

"Now the games simple...it's like the quiet game only in reverse. I'm only going to stop if you tell me so" locking eyes with the boy he moved his finger to cause thin bluish grey wires to shoot down wrapping themselves around Gaara's wrist they yanked upward forcing his arms up and wrists together.

He felt defenceless now that he couldn't move and when the other stood pushing the stool back and rolled up the selves of his button up white shirt Gaara's heart began to beat faster.

"But you have to use your voice love"

* * *

There we are done and done. -hums- This is going better then I thought I mean I completely forgot about this story but look at me now hehe.

Updating almost everyday! :3


	7. A game worth playing is one

I am so sorry about the wait for chapter seven but i just now got internet back at my house.

* * *

Doll House  
ドールハウス  
Chapter Seven  
(A game Worth playing is one you can never win)  
再生価値がゲームで勝つことは絶対一つが

There was so much to do yet so little time, the older of the two red heads looked his captive over.

So many thoughts where running through his mind that he felt as if the whole room was full of muses just screaming inspiration to him. He gave the clock on the wall a quick glance over, time meant nothing to him but to mute it meant so much.

6:00pm

He had an hour to play with the boy, he wonder if he could get the youth to use his voice.

Sasori imaged how it would sound in his mind, it would be sweet and soft if not a little rough from not being used for so long.

Though he had no way of truly knowing how long that time was; not that he cared though all that matter was that he was the only one who got to hear it.

Yes that sounded good to him. The great puppet master would be the only one to be gift with the pleasure of hearing Gaara's screams his moans his cries of passion, and the best part of it all in the puppeteers mind was when he got to hear his own name come from those soft lips.

"Sasori" he said his voice low and husky. It sent a shiver down Gaara's spine and he couldn't help but give the older a odd look at the word, what the hell was it suppose to mean?

Seeing the look on the boys face the older shook his head with a laugh before moving in for the kill, he stared at the boys neck just above his shirt. His nose had barley touched the soft flesh before the intoxicating scent of the boy hit him, it smelt of nothing he had even crossed in all his years. He ran his nose along the youngers collar bone breathing in deeply a shudder went through his body causing a reaction he hadn't felt since... what was it the 1800's?

A tongue much longer then that of a normal persons snaked out of slightly parted lips to run along the younger of the two red heads neck, it only stopped for a moment to circle around the shell of a perfectly shaped ear. Soon teeth joined in and the puppet master was nibbling gentle along the line of the youths ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth sucking soft.

Gaara made a face but could not deny that whatever the other was doing felt really nice and that scared him his throat tighted and he tried his hardest to steel his face back into it's emotionless mask but that didn't last long for the older was soon ripping his shirt open to reveal a small chest with two rosy nipples.

While Gaara was having his own mental panic attack about what was happening in his mind Sasori was having the very opposite inside his own, the puppet master was mentally drooling in his mind and was thanking almost ever god he knew of for letting this innocent lamb land in his lap.

Or maybe it wasn't the gods he should be thanking.

"..Uh..." it was a noise a small one but nothing to brag about and it wasn't what Sasori wanted to hear.

Looking up through his bangs at the boy he smirked 'Guess i'll have to work a little harder' running his tongue roughly along the mutes left nipple he brought his right hand up to twist and pinch the one his mouth couldn't play with.

When it looked like the youth had grown use to this act and was beginning to relax if only a little Sasori found that it was time to bite into the tender flesh in his mouth which only cause the younger red head to arch most beautifully, his mouth opening as he pulled in a sharp gulp of air.

The reaction cause the puppeteer to wonder something which of course he voiced aloud "You've never been touched with the intent of pleasure have you?" his answer was the youth turning his head to the side and lowering it slightly to hide his eyes behind his bangs.

He knew the action would be answer enough and it seemed to please the other cause he went back to doing those things with his mouth that was pulling a fog over Gaara's mind. If this kept going he might end up letting this psycho go all the way and that thought scared the poor boy more than anything else.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself as much as one could in such a situation the captive opened his mouth he was going to have to speak if he wanted out of this if he wanted to stop what was happening he had to do this not just for himself but for his sister, he just really hoped this Sasori person was a man of his word.

"S..."

"Gaara where are you?" it was like time it's self had stopped the two red heads both turned their heads to the door and stared with almost the same expression on this faces one of pure confusion. Of course this didn't last long for the puppet master was soon making a face and cursing rather loudly as he flicked his wrist releasing the boy and with another flick Gaara found his shirt re-buttoned. And yet all the boy could do was stare up at the older of the two confusion still on his face, was he really gonna let him go? Just like that just because his sisters boyfriend was calling him?

"What are you doing just sitting their pet? Go and see what that annoying man wanted" watching as the man who had only moments go touched his body in a way he wouldn't so forget walked over to a desk and began to tinker with random things that lay on it Gaara couldn't help but pick a glance at Victoria as he slowly rose from the floor.

She was starring at him with wide eyes that looked almost slightly glasses like she was about to cry, letting his shoulders drop in defeat the only human in the room walked over to the doll and picked her cradled her to his chest and walked from the room.

"There you are, what are you doing up there?" he didn't both answering just walked past Shikamaru and into his room where he slowly closed and locked the door.

* * *

Really sorry about the wait and if it's not what you guys thought it would be but don't worry stuff is coming slowly but coming and I will update more I promise. So sorry to everyone once again. And I'm not gonna lie I kind of wrote this chapter really quick just to get back into the grove of things but I promise promise promise if you don't kill me for it I'll make the next one at least 3000 words long.

Please keep with me on this.


	8. Forgotten memories and memories wished

Sorry for the wait here it is chapter Eight.

* * *

Doll House  
ドールハウス  
Chapter Eight

(Forgotten memories and memories wished to be forgotten)  
忘れた記憶と忘れられた記憶を希望

He didn't remember much he remember it was cold and dark and he was scared, he thought long and hard tried to pieces together the puzzle that was that day but couldn't. Shikamaru said it came with trauma that his subconscious was blocking out the memories because he couldn't handle them.

Gaara found himself wondering if this was true or not, he wasn't sure what had brought along this train of thought. Maybe it was the teacher who continued on and on about history and how we should never forget our past because it makes us who we are in the present.

But how can the young red head know who he is if he can not remember who he was. He knew that Termari offtion gave him glances ones that he knew all to well, the ones he hated most were the ones that were searching, she would look deep into his eyes as if she wanted to find something of her real younger brother.

He would always look back into her own eyes and see the desperation and soon after disappointment. What could he do to make things right? He closed his eyes and tried to remember, he thought long and hard and soon a headache began to form as he mental pressed against barriers within his own mind.

Victoria who had made it her job to follow Gaara where ever he may go to insure that her masters investment stayed safe frowned as she picked out of the bag she was hiding in, she blinked once then twice trying to gauge the face the boy was making.

Was he in pain? He looked like he was, bring a hand up she tugged gentle on the hem of the black shirt the boy wore. That seemed to break him from his thoughts cause he looked down at the little doll in surprise.  
"You didn't forget I was here did you" she mouthed with a smirk. The red-head didn't reply just looked away quick and forces his attention back on the teacher at the front of the class.

* * *

Walking home from school that day didn't help improve Gaara's mood much his thought as he had tried to fight it all day kept going back to that day. What had truly happened? No one talked about it when he asked they would either change subjects of tell him that when he remember he would be ready to know.

Well a lot of good that physiological bull crap did him.

"Welcome home Gaara" Termari smiled at her younger brother before turning back to her husband.

"I told you the water heaters acting up you need to fix it" she scowled.

" Call a plumber" was the short reply.

"Oh for the love of...all you have to do is relight the pilot light you lazy ass" Gaara knew his sister and her husband fought a lot but no matter what happened they still stuck together the young red-head would never understand why.

**Is it safe to shower?**

"Oh yes there should be some hot water because Shikamaru is about to relight..." the end of the conversation died off as the boy walked up the stared and into his room where he collected a change of clothes and moved to the bathroom, he only stopped to glance up the flight of stair leading up to the Doll House he just hoped Sasori would leave him alone today but he knew if the puppet master called him he would go he had to for his sister.

* * *

Sasori sat at his work bench his chair turned to face the window that showed the backyard he looked out into the world as if once more seeing it for the first time. He looked at the tree's how they had grown over the years some were missing while other where never there the last time he had glanced outside.

In that moment of complete silents he remember something it was a small memory one that brought up feeling he had long since thought were lost to him. The feeling of hatred and loathing how he hated the outside world how it changed and never stayed the same not forever not eternal like himself.

He could never bring himself to even bother leaving his home in the Doll House he had dolls to go out and fetch more wood if he needed it he had everything his heart could ever want and things in this room; in his sanctuary would be here forever and nothing would change. Well that wasn't true the only thing that would change would be the new member to his lovely home.

Thinking now on it how was the puppet master going to go about capturing his jade eyed beauty along with getting read of those annoying realities of his. No he couldn't kill them , no matter how much he would love to carve them where they stood for getting in the way of his prize.

"I have to go about this carefully" standing he began to pace his annoying habit.

"First things first I need to get Gaara to trust me that way I can make him like myself" he cursed his god forsaken grandmother for cursed him to only be able to make one other person like himself that alone should have been enough but no the old bat makes it harder for the puppet master by having to have the other consent.

"No matter" the older red-head shook such thoughts from his mind.

"Me and my precious pet have plenty of time to make this work" even if patients was not his strong suit he was a very inpatient person and he shuddered at the thought of waiting for more than need be for something to happen.

"Well if you don't stop being a bully to him it will never work" spinning on his heels to see who dare speak such words to him Sasori glared heated at the young doll.

"Victoria" he hissed but the doll only put her hands on her hips, well it would seem he was not the only one getting attached to the red-head.

"The few times you been near him your been a total jerk to him you have to start being nice if you want him to like you" well he couldn't argue there that was just where his thought were so he couldn't blame the girl for being observant of the fact.

"How right you are, my thoughts where just on that matter but I seem to draw a blank about how I should go about doing so." an idea struck him and he moved over to the girl with a grin.

"Would you like a new dress?" he asked innocence in his voice that had Victoria feeling nervous but she nodded none the less.

"Found out what young Gaara is interested in and I will make you a new dress more beauty than any you have ever seen before" the doll squealed loudly before nodding her head wildly she was soon talking a million words a minutes about how she pictured it and the colors she would love.

Having enough of the doll Sasori opened his mouth to yell at her to be silent but was cut off by a scream unlike anyone he had ever heard before, it was loud and full of such fear that it froze the puppet master on spot.

It didn't stop either scream after scream echoed through the house Sasori could just make out the sound of foot steps soon followed by shouts then loud banging it almost sounded like a door being kicked in then there was nothing no noise just the dead silents but that scream rang through the red heads mind over and over again for he knew there was only one it could belong to.

Gaara.

* * *

Sorry for the wait so so so sorry been moving around a lot and just got settled. Okay so this chapters a little idk but it had to be done where gonna started getting down to getting those questions answer.

What's wrong with Gaara?

What happened to him?

What's Sasori?

Whens there gonna be sex?

Wait who asked that one...

ANyway will update soon promise thanks for reading. I didn't have alot of time to go back and check this chapter through cause i was like must update quickly but it's still good YEAH!


End file.
